


Who's Idea was it to have a group chat

by putyourpantson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine swears oops, Crack fic I guess, F/F, Help, I have no inspiration anymorrr, M/M, SO, but that's bc it's on a chat, hmph, i'm writing this during school lol, trans!Michael Mell, umm there's a lot of gay, welp heere you are, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Jenna: this chat is a fvcking train wreck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying, okay?!

_Jeremy has created a chat._

_Jeremy has added Michael, Jenna, Christine, Rich, Janke, Brooke, and Chloe to the chat._

Jeremy: wtf Jake

Janke: what

Janke: oh lol

_Chloe has changed the chat's name to Losers_

_Chloe has changed their name to IDon'tWantToBeHeere_

Jeremy: srsly Chloe

Michael: lol

_Michael has changed their name to PlayerOne_

Jeremy: I haven't even told y'all wtf this chat is for and you're all tryna be jacka-

Christine: Language

Christine: bitch

Janke: !!!wtf

Rich: LMAOOOOOO

Rich: Just you wait she's going to be the kinkiest person here.

Jenna: this chat is a fvcking train wreck

_Brooke has changed the name of 'Losers' to 'Embarrass Jeremy Heere'_

_Brooke has changed their name to 'PureAngel'_

IDon'Wanttobeheere:  ~~that's not what you were last night~~

_IDon'tWantToBeHeere has deleted a message._

PlayerOne: wut

IDon'tWantToBeHeere: lol what

PlayerOne: ...nothing, I guess?!

_Christine has changed the chat name to 'That's Gay'_


	2. Everyone's gay heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all a bit gay

_Christine has changed their name to CarOLIne_

Rich: I'M SORRY OKAY

JennaRolanCalling: what'd u do dis time

CarOLIne: He called me Caroline.

CarOLIne: CAROLINE.

Jeremy: SweET CaROLInE~

PlayerOne: BUM BUM BUMMM

PureAngel: Thats gay

Janke: that's gay

IDon'tWantToBeHeere: we're all gay, dumbasses.

Janke: I'm not

Janke: wait

Janke: making out with rich is gay

PureAngel: ya

Janke: oh

Janke: yah I'm gay then

Jeremy: Michael don't say it

JennaRolanCalling: wdym

PlayerOne: HI GAY

PlayerOne: I'M MICHAEL

Janke: ah

Janke: I see.

Rich: guys Jake is banging his head against a wall wtf did y'all do lmao

IDon'tWantToBeHeere: JAKE IS HAVIG TROUBLES WITH HIS SEXUALTY LEAV HM ALONE

PlayerOne: you have more spelling errors than jeremy wtf

Jeremy: NOT TRUE

CarOLIne: so you admit you have bad spelling

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is a fucking nightmarrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putyourpantson is typing...


	3. Sweet Christine~ BUM BUM BUMMMMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um heere u are- more shenanigns occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 kudos oh my goodness!!!!!

Rich: lol Christine

Rich: Christinneee

Rich: CHRISTINE

CarOLIne: what?!?!?!

Rich: wait wrong person lol

CarOLIne: ..............,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

JennaRolanCalling: Rich

JennaRolanCalling: are u trying 2 die

Rich: lol

Rich: mby

Janke: RICH NUUUUUUUU

JennaRolanCalling: GUYS EMERGENCY

Jeremy: wut

PlayerOne: It's four in the morning wtf jenna

JennaRolanCalling: RICH IS SAYING HE'S A PIECE OF SHIT AGAIN

Janke: RICH I;M COMI OVRRR

Jeremy: big oof

Jeremy: so what do we need 2 do

JennaRolanCalling: can u and Michale stop at 7/11?

PlayerOne: I'll ignore the fact that u spelt my name wrong and ye

IDon'tWantToBeHeere: wait are u 2 just...at Michael's house?

Jeremy: ye why

PureAngel: gay

Jeremy: lol we're not gay

Jeremy: right Michael

_PlayerOne has changed their user to 'GayItUp'_

Jeremy: omfg whyyyyyyy

GayItUp: ACCEPT THE GAY

JennaRolanCalling: why do we even try with you two

JennaRolanCalling: This is the gayest mess I've seen of a cat

Janke: Rich, open the door

CarOLIne: Veronica, veronica, open THE DOOR PLS-

Jeremy: NOT THE TIME, Chris!

Rich: lol ye

GayItUp: did u call this chat a cat Jenna

_GayItUp has changed the group chat name to 'A gay cat'_

JennaRolanCalling: This

JennaRolanCalling: Is

JennaRolanCalling: Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putyourpantson is typing....


	4. It's Christine. Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Rich: hOw dArE yOu bROoKe I tHouGHt wE weRE FrEnnSS

Janke: wtf I can't read that

JennaRolanCalling: I'll translate; 'Brooke, I thought we were friends, how could you betray me.'

GayItUp: That was beautiful

PureAngel: BUT RICH I MAKE IT BETTER

Rich: Jake tell me what sounds better

Rich: "It's Rich, bitch"

Rich: OR

Rich: "It's Brooke, bitch"

PureAngel: Hey! he has biased opinion.

Rich: why

Rich: lol wait

PureAngel: well you're dating him and all

Rich: IAJAKB we're not dating, we're friends.

Janke: who occasionally make out.

GayItUp: ................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

GayItUp: jesus rich

GayItUp: I'd hate to see ur definition of 'dating'

Rich: lol ya you don't.

Rich: fiine.

Rich: CHRISTINE

CarOLIne: wut

Rich: look above and tell me what sounds better.

CarOLIne: 'dating'.

Rich: I mean with the bitches

CarOLIne: ok

CarOLIne: i think that

CarOLIne: "It's Christine, Bitch." SOunds better

JennaRolanCalling: all in favor? Good, she wins.

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is a fucking cult


	5. Welcome to the Avengers Initiative, dumbass

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

GayItUp: wtf are u okay

Jeremy: she probably isn't

GayItUp: irrelevent.

GayItUp: Jenna?

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

JennaRolanCalling: okay

CarOLIne: Jenna wtf

JennaRolanCalling: what?

JennaRolanCalling: oh lol

JennaRolanCalling: my cell service is rlly bad oops

JennaRolanCalling: BUT ANYWAYS I WANTED TO TALK

JennaRolanCalling: I SAW RICH PLAYING WITH FIRE

JennaRolanCalling: WITHOUT A MATCH

GayItUp: what the fuck

Rich: lol yeah

Rich: There was a lighter lol

Janke: it's five in the morning just go to fucking sLEEP

Rich: fine, daddy.

GayItUp: ew

PureAngel: no

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: this chat is gay from hell

JennaRolanCalling: dammit


	6. So youth ink cun danccc//Will Roland the meme king

_3:06 AM_

_Tuesday_

 

Rich: okie bu t

Rich: a tf shoe

Rich: calllef so youth ink cun danccc

IDontWantToBeHeere: wtf Rich its 4 am

PureAngel: *3 am

Janke: wait I speak tired rich

Janke: he said what if there was a tv show called so you think you can dance

GayItUp: lmao that already exists

JennaRollanCalling: wait so jake can read tired rich but not screaming rich

Janke: yee, y?

JennaRollanCalling: wtf

GayItUp: well now that we're awake

GayItUp: JEREMY WTF HAPPENED TO U

Jeremy: wut

Jeremy: oh lol

_Jeremy has changed their user to Jared_

Jared: I can't read

GayItUp: you're seventeen JereBear

_GayItUp has changed Jared's user to CareBear <3_

CarOLIne: okay so who else is up

IDontWantToBeHeere: all of us, i think

_IDontWantToBeHeere has changed their name to tiredbitch_

CareBear <3: we should start a cult

CarOLIne: I'm down

PureAngel: what would we even worship

JennaRollanCalling: Will Rolland

Janke: all in favor of worshipping the meme king say I

CareBear <3: i

PureAngel: i

Janke: i

CarOLIne: I

Rich: 1

Janke: he means I

tiredbitch: i

JennaRollanCalling: i

GayItUp: aye

JennaRollanCalling: so we're in agreement

_JennaRollanCalling has changed the name of the chat to 'Will Rolland Cult'_

JennaRollanCalling: this is still hell, but i'm down

**Author's Note:**

> IDon'tWantToBeHeere: Chloe  
> PlayerOne: Michael  
> Janke: Jake  
> PureAngel: Brooke
> 
> The rest are their names bc Im lazy rn lol


End file.
